Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the configuration of an application. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method to enable a user to configure an application over a network.
Description of Related Art
It is common practice for enterprises to hire and train highly skilled technicians/users for configuring applications on servers. This is required as configuration of an application is a complex and critical task that needs a lot of instructions to be followed. Incorrect information or missing instructions may harm functioning of the server or may lead to miss-configured applications. Therefore, enterprises develop a lot of manuals to help the users in configuring applications. This again requires a lot of effort and time of the user, and still does not guarantee perfection and thus retains a risk of sub-optimal configuration.
Further, it is a common practice for a user to remain on site while configuring an application as the user needs to be in direct session with administrative components of the application. For example, in many applications, a user may need to have administrative credentials to complete the configuration task such as an administrative password and so on. Thus, to carry out the configuration process completely, the user needs to be in a direct session with the application for configuration thereof. Furthermore, the user is required to handle a lot of visual APIs to process the configuration task, which again requires skills and training. Moreover, in certain cases, users need to perform a repetitive action during application configuring process, which requires extra time and effort of the user. Additionally, the users do not have the flexibility to use their own devices (BYOD initiative) for configuring the applications.
Moreover, in case of bugs in configurations, users are totally dependent on the manuals and on the Internet for searching solutions. The user may either lodge a complaint to the support teams corresponding to the bugs or may search the Internet to check if anyone else has reported similar bugs and corresponding solutions. In addition, the users may search within knowledge databases to gain required information. This again requires a lot of time and effort by the user to configure a required application.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method for configuring an application that is economical, fast, flexible, easy to implement, and user friendly. Moreover, there is a need for a system and a method that enables the users to use their own devices for configuring applications.